This invention pertains to a sound system and more particularly to a sound system in which leakage between signal sources is minimized if not eliminated so as to permit the signals from each source to be electrically modified independently of the remaining signals of the system.
The present invention is particularly useful in conjunction with the reproduction of music from an array of impact sound generating instruments such as found in the typical drummer's set-up of cymbals, tom-toms and drums.
Heretofore in recording, broadcasting, or providing live musical performance the sounds emanating from the drummer's station have been obtained by employing a number of microphones each specifically located closely adjacent to a given portion of the drummer's set-up. Thus, one microphone might be located low and near the snare drum while another microphone might be located relatively closely to an adjacent tom-tom.
It has been observed that an arrangement of the foregoing kind makes it extremely difficult to hear each portion of the drummer's equipment being played separately since the sound from one unit will leak to the microphone monitoring another unit of the set-up. Accordingly, a microphone which has been established to monitor the snare drum might also be partially monitoring any one of several additional units. This can cause mixing, channel separation, and phasing problems in studio recording. Additionally, when performing "live", amplification can create undesirable feedback, thereby limiting the degree of amplification obtainable.
At present much music is being monitored by electronic means so as to be modified electronically and reproduced with additional characteristics imparted thereto by means of devices known as "special effects". Examples of some of the "special effects" presently known (1) apply an acho or reverberation system for modifying the sound from a musical instrument. Others serve (2) to apply a phase shift; (3) fuzz; or (4) a triggered "wah-wah" sound. Accordingly, it is clear that if it is desired to apply a given special effect to the sound of the snare drum but not to the sound of an adjacent tom-tom, the use of conventional microphones as now known causes the sound from the tom-tom to be incorporated into the sound of the snare drum and both of these sounds together will then be modified by the selected special effect whether the operator desires this result or not.
As disclosed herein an improved sound system is provided whereby the sounds being monitored are isolated by transducing signals directly from their dynamic portions.